


When Harry met Ginny

by BleedingInkBeatingHeart



Series: Fires in the Attic [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childhood, Children, Friendship, Harry deserves one friend, Minor bashing, Prequal Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28565895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingInkBeatingHeart/pseuds/BleedingInkBeatingHeart
Summary: Two years before the birthday party that ends with plans for Harry's new living situation. Another party happened at Potter Manor. A party in which Ginny and Harry both finally found a friend.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley
Series: Fires in the Attic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682029
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	When Harry met Ginny

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I haven't written in a while. This is just a little tidbit to tide y'all over. Thank you all so much for you positivity while my father was sick and after he died. You have no idea how much it meant to me that y'all were kind and patient while I was grieving. All of you are absolutely amazing!
> 
> Oh and obviously, I own nothing here.

Harry was four when the Weasleys came over for dinner at their house for the first time. He’d never met them personally, but Ryan loved to brag about the friends he’d made while Harry was with Sirius. Usually, they only went to the Weasleys house, but for some reason, his mom had decided it was time to reciprocate the invitation.

Charlie and Bill were super cool, but they were used to hanging out with each other so they pretty much stayed away from him. Percy like to talk about books, and, while Harry loved to read, he was more interested in _Where the Wild Things are_ than _Magical Theory Vol. 4_. Ron didn’t want anything to do with him, and the twins were super nice but had been ordered by Molly not to talk to him because they would “corrupt” him.

A house elf took him back to his room at some point when nobody was looking. Too bad Sirius wasn’t here. He’d have entertained them all and stayed close to Harry. Remus got to come. Why not Padfoot?

He frowned when he noticed a little redheaded girl outside his room. She was crying and holding a small stuffed hippogriff. “Are you okay?”

She jumped back, clutching the hippogriff to her chest. “Who are you? Are you the family ghoul?”

He shook his head. “I don’t think so... I’m Harry.”

“Oh... That’s okay. Our ghoul is a little hairy too.”

“No, I mean my name is Harry. I’m Harry Potter. Ryan is my twin brother.”

She glared at his door. “Oh, I’m sorry.”

“What for?”

“You seem like a nice ghoul... Ryan is mean to me.”

“I’m not a ghoul.”

“Sure, but only a ghoul would say that.”

They stared at each other. He was pretty sure she was teasing him. Sirius did that, so she had to be okay. “You wanna play in my room?” He pushed his door open. “I got blocks.”

He pulled his blocks off a shelf and poured them on the floor. She tilted her head. “What kinda blocks are these?”

Harry blushed. “I got muggle blocks. Ryan’s got magical ones. I could sneak-“

“No! These are so cool!” She squealed. “Look at the pictures. They’re frozen!”

Harry grinned and stacked a couple together. “And they don’t stick!”

“That’s so cool.” She gasped. “Wanna make a big, big tower and knock it down?!”

“It’ll be loud.”

“Yes!”

They stacked the blocks and smashed their tower ten times before Molly ran in to get Ginny and go home. They’d been missing most of the night, but nobody had even asked about them. And honestly, that was okay with them.


End file.
